In Tenebris Spes Incensio
by ecce.homo
Summary: I asked myself "What if?". When you can't forget...or don't want to forget, hope is the only one that enlightens the darkness. V/Evey ... post-movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was supposed to be an one-shot, but I don't want to keep you waiting for so long, thus I'm going to make it a 2 chapters story. Here you have the first one. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**In Tenebris Spes Incensio**** – Chapter I**

"Well, here we are. Hope you guys like it.", the blonde young man said to his friends.

"I don't care how it looks, I just want something to eat … and fast.", one of them replied, the others laughed.

"What do you think?", the blonde man asked the woman standing next to him. She was Evey Hammond, the one that not so long ago was Codename V's accomplice. Now she was Evelyn Blake just a normal woman enjoying her evening with her colleagues and friends. Or that what she wanted to be, in fact she was trying to get accustomed to her new life, the new job, the new England and most of all…the life without HIM. The blonde young man was Edward, her best friend. Neither he or anyone else knew who she was or what she has done, and thanks to Chief Inspector Finch it remained a secret: her past, her identity and her connection with V, the now national hero. And also the fact that she loved V, and despite the five months that passed since his death she was still crying herself to sleep in the dark confines of the Shadow Gallery, cursing herself for all the things she did and for all the things she didn't do.

"It's a very nice place, Edward.", she smiled. They were close … but she did not let him get closer.

"Let's find a table.", he proposed.

They sat down at one of the free tables and started talking about nonsense while waiting for their supper. But Evey was not there, at least her mind wasn't. The new colleagues were nice, but she did not belong amongst them. She was different in so many ways. She was participating actively at England's rebirth, helping Eric Finch and Dominic Stone at shaping Britain the way V wanted it to be. It was hard work, but things were going alright.

Unbeknownst to her, in the restaurant a man, that was about to change everything that was going on with her life, entered. He was tall and well built, dressed in a khaki trench coat with matching colour trousers and fedora. A cream-coloured scarf was hiding away his features along with black aviator sunglasses.

He sat down at the table next to the door, he removed his coat, then his hat and scarf, leaving only his sunglasses in place, took the menu and settled down to order something to eat. Evey felt herself pulled out of the reverie when one of her female co-workers exclaimed:

"Oh dear, look at that guy.", the woman said and covered her mouth with her hand. All her co-workers turned their heads in the direction of the man she pointed, which was now talking to the waitress. "She probably knows him.", she whispered again.

Evey's eyes remained transfixed upon the man's face and suddenly the need to cry swelled up inside her, but she contained it.

"Evey, are you alright?", Edward asked, "You don't look very well poppet."

"Yes.", she replied faintly. She wasn't alright though…seeing that man's face … it was like seeing him, finally seeing him … because he looked like she always thought he would, ever since she danced with him and she realized why he was hiding. But it did not matter now, because he was dead and she was starring at a stranger. Scars covered 80% of his face and head, he had no hair and his right ear was melted onto his head , while his left one was close to being intact but retained the same texture as the rest of his face. Raw red patches interlaced with an irregular pattern of white and transparent knots. The right side seemed to have been affected the most; his lower lip was ripped and melted in one. His nose was still in one piece at least. The scars looked superficial given the fact that his face was not completely melted or too disfigured, but they did seem untreated…and painful.

The scarred man left his table, most likely heading to the loo. The mumbling at Evey's table began, everyone making mean comments and jokes.

"Just imagine kissing that guy. Eww…", one of them laughed, unaware of the repercussion his words had on Evey. She suddenly sat up and hurried towards the ladies-room.

"What's up with her?"

"I have no idea.", Edward answered. Because he truly did not know … he did not know that Evey Hammond would have kissed those lips instead of a cold, inert mask. But you see, Madame Fate was about to play a prank on our poor heroine, so as she was running to hide herself, she made her crash into the very man that turned her day upside-down.

"Uff…", the man grunted as a small woman banged against his torso. He caught her when the hit almost knocked her down her feet.

"Oh God, I'm so sor…", she tried to excuse herself until she raised her gaze and saw the man she barged into. Her eyes widened, heart started racing and her breath accelerated.

"It's ok.", he replied. Her eyes were still stuck on him, he lowered his face and looked to his right as if trying to hide his face, because he knew pretty well that his right side was the most damaged and thus the most disturbing. He was used to people giving him odd looks, but those people were not as close as she was now. He tried to take one step backward but found himself unable to do so as the girl was still clutching at him, holding on to his waist. "I'm sure I'm the last man you wished to crush into.", he let out a nervous laugh as he excused himself for his appearance.

Evey managed to get out of the state of shock she was in and realized that the man understood her reaction in a wrong way.

"No…it's just that you…remind me of … someone very dear to me.", she tried to clear the misunderstanding and smiled back at him.

"Oh … people are often … repelled by my appearance, that's why I assumed…"

"It must be difficult…", she stopped him.

"It is but not as much as I thought it will be. The waitress became very friendly after I gave her a fairly fat tip.", he joked, making Evey laugh. "Now, that's better. That smile suits you more than tears do."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Evey?...", Edward called. "God you gave me a fright. Don't just disappear like that again."

The young woman turned towards her friend. "I'm old enough to take care of my own, Edward.", she said with a serious tone then looked back to the scarred man, smiling.

"Thank you, you've certainly made my day sunnier. Good bye."

He just nodded and smiled back at her. A tiny, crooked smile, but very sweet none the less.

***

Only after she left he could release the breath he was holding. She'd been so close to him, too close......and still, not close enough. This shouldn't have happened, he wasn't ready yet.

"Oh, Evey...", he found himself whispering. It's been 5 months since he seen her last on that train platform. When she told him she didn't want him to die, and somehow ... he complied.

But still this shouldn't have happened. Meeting Evey was not part of the plan yet. His body was still recovering; some bullets were still inside his torso, one of them heavily infected. Fortunately his body was strong enough to resist it. But was his psychic strong enough to tell her the truth, and show himself to her?

His plan definitely had to change, in fact it already changed the moment she bumped right into him, and showed no sign of disgust or fear. No, never will she feel fear again, he took care of that.

He had to show himself to her much sooner than it was originally planed, but at least now he knew she won't be driven away by his features. And what a delightful thought that was.

"No more tricks, no more lies. Only truth.", he remembered saying. The only lie remaining was that of him being an idea, because it became a lie as she soon as she came into his life. Nothing made him feel so human before. For the first time in his known life he felt vulnerable, breakable. And now, after his vendetta was fulfilled, all that remained of him was ... the man.

He hurried back to his table, her hands still burning on his chest and waist. When he passed by Evey's table, he could see her staring at him. It really made him wonder if she was suspecting anything. V sat down and continued with his meal still feeling Evey's eyes on him. Truth be told this was the first time he ate in her presence, and it made him rather nervous, his already reddish skin turning to a blood red tint. And it didn't help him at all seeing that she actually noticed the sudden change of his skin colour, her face being covered with a meaningful grin.

_'Hold your horses, old man! You don't want to ruin everything before it even starts.'_, he thought, forcing another mouthful of his food down his throat.

***

Evey's cell phone rang, announcing the new text message in her inbox. V noticed, he knew who it was of course, he knew everything his beloved did to make England the country he and so many others dreamt. By the looks of it, the man named Edward, which seemed to be very close to Evey, knew nothing about it, or about who she really was. It was a good thing, thus she will be able to have a new start and a beautiful life, in which he hoped to have at least a small place. He saw her leaving the table and heading to the exit. This was the perfect time for him to leave too, this way he could keep an eye on her until she was safe with Eric Finch, and then head home to get ready for whatever it was to come.

***

Evey was on her way to meet Eric and Dominic. They all decided that the best meeting place was the mausoleum raised for the Saint Mary's victims. It was the perfect location since not many people visited this place, especially after dark. Evey felt someone following her but decided to let the man come closer and then make her move.

That was close enough; a dagger flew in the darkness embedding itself in the asphalt in front of the pursuer's feet.

"Who are you and what do you want?", Evey asked, being unable to see the man's face in the dark.

"Oh my God, Evey, you almost killed me."

"Edward? What in the world are you doing here?", she asked, a tint of anger colouring her voice.

"I've seen the man from the restaurant following you, and I've followed him.", he offered an explanation.

"Oh, really? And where is he now?"

"I ... I don't know. He was right in front of me before you threw ... that.", he said pointing at the knife that was still stuck in the concrete.

"And he just disappeared? Seriously Edward, you have to learn how to make better excuses."

"Where are you going anyway? You're always leaving like this, not telling me anything. I'm worried about you. I really care about you Evey, but you act like you don't even notice. Or maybe you don't care."

Evey sighed. She couldn't tell him the truth even though she felt terribly guilty for lying to him.

"I do care, just that I'm too busy with other things.", this was the only explanation she could give him. "I have to go now, if you don't mind. And please stop following me."

"Ok, I understand. Seems you have someone else, I would've liked you to tell me at least.", Edward whispered disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ed, there are many things you don't know about me. So many things that you may never find out. Good bye.", she said taking the knife and left.

***

Up on a building, a shadow moved. He almost got caught, this never happened before. Luckily his body, though wounded, cooperated this time helping him get out of sight before it was too late. She was fantastic, it was him that she felt following her, he knew that very well, and it made him so proud. She did not need him anymore; she was indeed able to take care of herself.

Well, that was it. He will leave her take care of his legacy; she was strong enough to do it. As for him, it was time to head HOME.

***

When Evey entered the tunnel that led to the Shadow Gallery the sun was already at dawn. She felt so tired she could sleep a week, her past few days and nights were horrendous. Taking down Norsefire was much more difficult than she expected, especially now that V was dead, and Evey Hammond disappeared. People were being fooled again by former Norsefire party members, now assembled under a different name. She had to quit her identity as Evelyn Blake and speak to the people as Evey Hammond. It was the last resort but she had no other choice, she couldn't leave everything that V worked for just go to waste. And she did not mind being Evey Hammond again since this new life was not for her anyway.

She pushed open the large wooden door that guarded the entrance to the Gallery, and noticed that the light was on, though she remembered very well dimming it before leaving. A knife appeared in her hand, ready for what was to come. She got closer to the piano room when she saw him: a man was in the Shadow Gallery!

* * *

**A/N: ****Thank you for reading! Yes, it's another V lives story. Hi!hi!**

I will upload the next chapter as soon as I finish it, don't know when that will be, but I promise I won't leave it unfinished. I really want to know what you think this time, so if you read it _please review_.

I described V the way I thought he would look, I don't think his face was melted or anything because his hands aren't melted either. I asked my uncle how he looked when he was burned (he had 2nd and 3rd degrees burns but he had medical treatment and they're not visible anymore) and I used the information. I also assumed that the burns healed a bit over time. Hope it's good enough.

I've made a picture of V as I imagined him, you can find the link towards it on my profile.(It's the image on my avatar)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: **Oh my God, I can't believe it's been a year since I posted the first chapter. I'm very sorry for the delay, my friends. I've been through a lot of changes throughout the last year and I just couldn't keep my mind on writing. But, as I promised: Chapter 2, and probably the last, is here!

Sorry for typos, bad grammar, etc. I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta either.

Thank you all for the kind reviews. I really appreciate your support. All my love for you all.

Maddie C.

**In Tenebris Spes Incensio – Chapter II**

_When Evey entered the tunnel that led to the Shadow Gallery the sun was already at dawn. She felt so tired she could sleep a week, her past few days and nights were horrendous. Taking down Norsefire was much more difficult than she expected, especially now that V was dead and Evey Hammond disappeared. People were being fooled again by former Norsefire party members, now assembled under a different name. She had to quit her identity as Evelyn Blake and speak to the people as Evey Hammond. It was the last resort but she had no other choice, she couldn't leave everything that V worked for just go to waste. And she did not mind being Evey Hammond again since this new life was not for her anyway. _

_She pushed open the large wooden door that guarded the entrance to the Gallery, and noticed that the light was on, though she remembered very well dimming it before leaving. A knife appeared in her hand, ready for what was to come. She got closer to the piano room when she saw him. A man was in the Shadow Gallery!_

The man was standing with his back at her, his hand propped on the Wurlitzer, so she couldn't see his face. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down bit. He turned his head for a split second, making Evey's heart skip a beat, because he made her feel as if he acknowledged her presence and because she saw that face before. Inside her something unknown started to swell. The man in her house was none other than the scarred man in the restaurant. But before the wheels in her head began spinning her eyes caught up on a little detail.

His gloved hand slipped over the Wurlitzer's buttons with such emotion, just as he would caress an old lover. Then his finger elegantly stopped over one of them and pressed it. The sad piano flooded the room followed by a metallic "clang!" when the man turned to face her and he placed his hands in front of him.

"Oh my god!", Evey whispered, tears written all over her words. Her hands covered her mouth as she got closer to the piano room.

"I've missed this place.", the man uttered in deep, powerful voice. A voice she knew so well, a voice that until now was hindered by a grinning enamel mask.

"V?", Evey asked, although she knew it was him. Somehow she always did, but her mind did not want to believe it. Suddenly her legs began to shake and she felt like her body wanted to crumble on the floor. _'He's alive!'_ was repeatedly played in her mind. She didn't know if she should be happy, or scared or even angry, the simple idea of him standing right in front of her was just too much for her to take. Her heart pounded, her mind span and her body was losing its stability. An impossible amount of images were crowding her mind: -_ blood was dripping off her hands and a limp body was resting atop her knees … black and red … a burnt man eating his supper_ - her heart was now banging in her ears - t_he same man catching her when she bumped into him_ … _'I feel in love with you Evey, like I no longer believed I could.'_(1) - she felt her lungs constrict and refuse air - the man in the restaurant was in the Shadow Gallery. _'Oh my god, he's alive!'. T_wo water crystals fell on her cheeks before her eyes lost their ability to see and her brain lost consciousness, just before she heard a faint, distant "Evey!".

V caught the unconscious Evey Hammond before her body fell limp to the ground. He half expected her to faint; it was a normal reaction when one considered deceased comes back from the dead and walks around as if nothing had happened. He carefully lifted her off the cold floor and carried her to the room he assigned as hers.

A dim light slowly made way between her eyelids, as her unconsciousness was wearing off. She instantly sat up when she remembered the reason why she fainted only to see "him" standing right in front of her.

V was seated on the same chair he stood on the night she came back to him, 4th of November, the eve of his death, his elbows propped on his knees and his hands holding the Guy Fawkes mask. He was staring at it as if at an old friend and an old foe as well. It was a hard decision to make, giving up this old mask, but it was one he had to make.

"V?", Evey asked, slowly advancing towards him. He did not look at her, just sighed.

"Evey.", he confirmed, but before he could say something else, she was in his arms, holding him as if there was no tomorrow. His hands gently squeezed her forearms. It felt so good, her arms around his waist, her tears soaking his shirt, the timid tremor of her body against his. A sigh of happiness left his lips while he caressed her still short hair. She raised her head to look at him, only to meet her reflection in his sunglasses. Her hands reached for them:

"May I?", she asked shyly.

He tilted his head and answered:

"Only if you wish. But I assure you there is nothing to see.". Evey nodded and took his sunglasses off, but it was indeed as he said; there was nothing to see. There were no eyes. Two pitch black coals were in their stead, only one still retaining a small emerald, the remnant of what once was a hazel eye. She discarded the sunglasses on the bed, her hands carefully finding their way to V's face. Her fingers were crossed by a light tremble when they touched the scorched skin. Tears eased over her flushed face, the man she loved and for which she mourned was now given back to her.

"V…you're alive.", she whispered. "How?"

"I ask myself the same question…sometimes. Although I do not know the way I survived, I really thought that was the end of me."

"You were dead when I put you in that bloody train. How come you are here? … Am I going mad, V?", she asked as if he was just a figment of her hopeful imagination.

"No, you are not. I woke up after you pulled the lever. At first I didn't know what was happening, until I saw the roses."

_The sound of the moving train was what really brought him back to reality. It was hitting his eardrums with the same rhythm as a clock's pendulum, louder and louder, preventing him to succumb to the darkness that called him. He opened his eyes, but he could not see anything for a few seconds. _'I don't want you to die.', _he remembered as the image of the train began to clear up in front of him. The sweet smell of roses flooded his nostrils, and he knew what was happening ... this was his funeral, he was supposed to be dead, but somehow life still boiled in his veins. __He rose to his feet, pain blurring his already damaged vision, roses spread on the train's floor. He had to get out. Boxes of fertiliser flew as he was running towards the back of the train; when he reached the last door he opened it and threw himself out, on the tracks. He laid there his body aching for minutes, or hours on end, time became abolished by V's weakened mind. When his senses came back he realized that even though he was alive he still had to reach one of his hideouts to treat his wounds. The masked man dragged his injured body to the nearest wall, climbed back to his feet and used the wall as a support. A couple more steps and he would reach the station. A warm trail of scarlet remained behind him, he was bleeding again; he could only pray that his blood will regenerate as fast as other parts of his body._

"I managed to find my other hideout and take care of my wounds. It took time to heal…for 3 months I slept almost continuously. I'm still not completely healed, but there is no danger of losing my life. So…I'm alive, and I suppose I will be for some time from now.", he finished.

"Thank God!" she whispered. "Will you come back to the Gallery?", she finally found courage to ask him "… Will you come back to me?"

He sighed as he took her hand in his. "Evey, I will only be a burden to you. I will visit, and I will still be your friend."

"That's what you really want? Is that why you came back?"

Well that was a good question. He knew what she meant, but it was hard to answer. V knew that Evey remembered that night on the platform...the confession he made to her. Why was she asking him that? What was the purpose of her question?

"V?", she interrupted his train of thought. "Why did you came back?"

The man exhaled, his heart pounded.

"I wasn't dead, Evey, and I promised I won't lie to you anymore."

"Oh...", she answered, "I thought you came back because you loved me."

Evey knew that he loved her; she knew that deep inside his heart the wish of being loved back by her was burning him worse than the fire at Larkhill, she felt it in the way his chest drummed under her hand.

"Evey...", he replied, "...why are you doing this to me?"

His mind and heart were exhausted; he didn't know what to do, say, think.

"You have a wonderful life now; I wouldn't dare interfere. ... You have the life I always wanted you to have. I'm very proud of you, Evey."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you V, but this life is going to be over tomorrow."

"I beg you pardon?", he asked shocked.

"Evelyn Blake is going to disappear, and Evey Hammond will come back."

"But...why?", he tried again. His mind could not comprehend why she would give up that almost perfect life, why she would endanger her life...

"People are confused, Codename V disappeared, so did Evey Hammond. They don't know what or who to believe. V, I can't let everything that you did for this country to go to waste."

"How about you Evey? What will you do? What will happen to your friends, your job, your partner, your life?", he sounded so worried for her, still his voice faltered at the word partner. He tried so hard to keep his emotions in check, but even so he could not stop that drop of hope from creeping inside his soul.

Evey sighed.

"That is not my life, V. It has never been. I feel like an outsider. I'm no longer like them, and you know that better than anyone. I don't want that life, that job, those friends...and I do not want that partner.", she took a deep breath and then continued, "I have something to ask you, but I want you to be honest, remember you promised: no more lies."

_'Oh dear...'_, he thought, _'Old chap, what have you gotten yourself into?'_ He will have to comply, he was a man of his word after all. He stared at her, waiting for the question to be asked, but the girl just stared back at him, he realized then that he wasn't behind a mask anymore, now she could see his reactions, she could see that he was frightened. She gently took one of his hands in hers, then looked back into his burned eyes and asked:

"Did you meant what you said on the platform that night?"

"Every word.", he answered, there was no point in lying, there was no point in hiding, he loved her and he will take responsibility for his feelings.

"Then I will ask you again, this time taking into account that you are alive, and that the life of Evelyn Blake is what you wanted for me if you would've died, then tell me, V … why did you came back?"

"On that same night, you said you did not want me to die. Somehow I complied, but I wanted you to know I'm alive and well. You are the one that kept me alive, and I returned because I hoped I could still be a part of your life; I cherish our friendship, the time we spent watching films, or cooking for you. I love you, Evey. I would me more than satisfied if you would allow me to come visit you from time to time."

"Is that what you really want?", she continued.

"No. It's not.", he whispered while his head dropped.

A light caress on his right cheek made his head spring up again, only to see Evey's face so close to his that he could feel the heath of her breath on his lips.

"What are you doing, Evey?", he asked, but her lips kept approaching. His heart menaced to break out of his chest. "I'm not going to turn into a prince."

"I love you.", she uttered against his mouth. When their mouths joined, V closed his eyes but did not move, so great was the shock. Why was she kissing him, how was she kissing a monster like him? The warmth of her mouth pressed on his was becoming more alluring with every second, a wave of desire washed over him, timidly he caught her lower lip, but this timidity slowly turned into passionate hunger. Their kiss lasted for minutes on end, air became unneeded, their desire was insatiable. And for that moment they were truly happy.

"Real happiness lasts no more than a moment. More would not be bearable for the human nature which, often, in a lifetime doesn't even have the luck to meet this moment, or even to get close to it."_(2) _V quoted. "I am a lucky man, Evey. Thank you."

"Come back to the Gallery.", Evey whispered, she was exhausted and light-headed by the lack of air.

"I will.", he promised her.

* * *

**Author notes:** Well, I suppose this is the end.

**I will post another chapter ****IF**** I get 15 reviews.** It's the first time when I'm actually asking for reviews but I would like some feedback, and it is also to verify if people are enjoying this or not.

So if you want to know whether Evey will give up her fake identity or not, and what are the implications, review! :grin:

(1) Quote from the movie.

(2) Quote from "Adam and Eve" by Liviu Rebreanu (Romanian writer). The translation is a bit sloppy . Original: "Fericirea adevarata e totdeauna o clipa, [...] Mai multa n-ar putea indura firea omului care, deseori, intr-o viata de mai multi ani nu are norocul sa intalneasca nici clipa aceasta, nici macar sa se apropie de ea."


End file.
